Forget-Me-Not no Us
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [WARNING: YAOI][Don't like boy x boy, don't read!] Midorima and Takao is having a steady relationship ever since their confession that fateful night after practice at Shutoku High. However, Takao is keeping a secret. A very big secret for a long time. How will Midorima handle the news of Takao's secret once it's out? Time skips involved. Sequel to MidoTaka one-shot, Carrot Love.
1. Always Be My Lucky Item

**Happy MidoTaka Day! I was planning to upload this multi-chapter fic at a later date once I finished some of my other projects. Oh well. Since it's MidoTaka, I'm making it an exception.**

**::Disclaimer:: I don't own KNB or the characters. It solely belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

_'To: Midorima Shintarou  
From: Takao Kazunari  
Subject: Let's Meet Up! :D  
3/5/20XX 23:14_

_Message:  
Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Let's meet up at this church at XXXXXXX! 7am tomorrow! I'll be waiting! Xoxo. I love you, Shin-chan! I can't wait to see you then! I'm so excited! *smiley faces and hearts x10*_

_Takao :hearts: :kissy faces:'_

* * *

Seven in the morning, inside an old very well-maintained church with beautiful strain glasses, stood two high school students from Shutoku High. One with black hair and the other with green hair and glasses and taped fingers to boot.

"Shin-chan! I'm glad you able to make it!" Takao calls out to Midorima happily.

"Takao. What the hell are we meeting in a church early in the morning? I can't believe you sent me that ridiculous email last night," Midorima glares at

Takao suspiciously while holding his lucky item, Kerosuke-kun.

Takao laughs cheerfully. "Isn't that obvious? We're getting married!"

"I refuse. This is absurd!" Midorima pushes his glasses and turns around violently, a blush showing up.

"Ah! Don't say that Shin-chan!" Tears run down Takao's face comically. "It's already been years since we're started dating!"

"Aho. We haven't graduated from high school yet," Midorima corrects Takao. "We're not going to get married."

Takao pouts cutely. "Don't say that, Shin-chan. We can totally get married now."

Midorima sighs heavily. "You're really an idiot, Takao. I'm leaving."

Takao tackle glomps Midorima from behind, knocking Kerosuke-kun from Midorima's hand in the process. "Shin-chan! Don't say that!"

"Gah! Get off of me, Takao!" Midorima said angrily. "We're not discussing this!"

"But I love you, Shin-chan!" Takao said as he nuzzles Midorima's back.

Midorima blushes violently. "No matter how many times you said that to me, I'm not going to marry you, Takao."

"So mean. You're such a tsun-tsun!" Takao coos as he continues to hold onto Midorima from escaping.

"Stop calling me a tsun-tsun!" Midorima raises his voice a bit, struggling to get Takao off him.

Takao strengthen his grip on Midorima, his face planted squarely on Midorima's back. "Can we... just pretend like we're going to get married."

Midorima stops struggling as he notices a hint of sadness in Takao's voice. Midorima stares down on the floor and thinks for a moment. He hates it whenever he hears any bit of sadness in Takao's voice. It always sends Midorima into a guilt trip immediately. It tore at Midorima's heart and he hates that feeling. Unacceptable.

"Fine... It irks me more when you're like this," Midorima said calmly, sighing in defeat.

"Like what?" Takao asks, his voice almost a whisper.

"Like everything around you is going to end soon. I've been noticing this a lot lately since that night you confessed to me," Midorima replies, poking Takao on the forehead.

"Heh. You noticed that, huh?" Takao's voice cracked a little as if all his feelings he's been holding back in a closed lid is about to burst open any second.

"Of course. We're together almost everyday. You don't think I wouldn't notice the smallest of things from you," Midorima sighs heavily. "I won't leave you, even when it matters the most."

Takao smiles, crying for real, glad Midorima can't see his tears right now. "Thanks... Shin-chan. I'm glad I got to meet and fell in love with you..."

"Aho..." Midorima struggles to turn around so he can embrace Takao tightly. "I'm always here to catch you when you fall. My feelings for you won't change"

Takao laughs weakly. "Yeah. I know..."

Midorima wipes Takao's tears away and plants a kiss on top of Takao's head, then on the lips. Takao's a little startled by this as he is always the one who initiates the kiss first. Takao clutches on the back of Midorima's school jacket and smiles, left cheek lays on Midorima's chest.

_So warm... I want to stay like this forever..._Takao thought to himself as he closes his eyes, listening to Midorima's heartbeat. It smooths him. Midorima caresses Takao's head lovingly. Takao giggles softly.

"What is it now? Are you laughing at me, Takao?" Midorima grunts, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ah. Gomen, Shin-chan. You're always so uncharacteristically you whenever we're alone together," Takao said, smiling at the idea.

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima said angrily. "I can just break up with you right now and forget about that fake marriage idea of yours."

"N-No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Really! Please don't break up with me!" Takao apologizes hurriedly.

Midorima tsks. Listening to Midorima's heartbeat calms Takao, newly-formed tears edges the corners of his closed eyes. Takao loves Midorima so much, it hurts. If only he could tell Midorima. It will destroy Midorima, even through Takao knew he wouldn't show it, if he ever found out. Takao doesn't even want to imagine Midorima's face as soon as he finds out, if he ever finds out. It's so painful to think about it. He wants to keep his drity little secret away from Midorima as far as possible.

"Takao. How long are you planning to stay on top of me?" Midorima growls.

"Awe, Shin-chin. Can we just stay like this forever?" Takao whines like a spoiled little child.

"No and this church is a public place. I rather not get caught by anyone when we're laying down together like this," Midorima said in his usual serious tone.

"Shin-chan is no fun," Takao pouts before getting off of his beloved.

Midorima gets back onto his feet and pull Takao up to him. Takao nearly topple over Midorima during the progress.

"Takao, you damn klutz and you call yourself a basketball player," Midorima scolds at Takao.

"But Shin-chin. You pulled me to you so suddenly," Takao pouts again.

"Enough of your lame excuses. I'm leaving," Midorima fixes his glasses and reclaims Kerosuke-kun from the floor.

"W-Wait, Shin-chan! We haven't gotten through our lovely marriage yet!" Takao calls out to Midorima.

Midorima stops dead at his tracks. Damn. Midorima nearly forgotten about that. Urgh. Midorima really don't want to do it, but Takao have been acting weird.

"Fine. Just this once. Just keep in mind, this is fake," Midorima groans reluctantly.

Takao laughs happily, his goofy smiling face back in place. "Hehe, of course, Shin-chan. Shall we get started?"

Takao holds out his hand for Midorima to take. Midorima stares at the hand, nervousness rooted him in the spot, unable make a single moment. Takao stares at Midorima happily, patiently waiting for his beloved megane to move, hand still out for the taking. Slowly, very slowly as if time itself went into slow motion, Midorima heavily lifts his hand up towards Takao's while taking that first step towards him. Midorima can feel his heart beating so hard in his chest.

_This is fake, this is fake. Remember this is a fake wedding. We're just reaffirming our affection, I mean relationship together._

"I'm right here. Just focus on me. It's okay to be nervous." Takao reassure Midorima, still holding on that bright goofy smile of his.

Midorima gulps and subconsciously nods, his nervousness slowly melting away until he finally takes Tako's reached-out hand. Their hands interwine with each other as the couple recite their love for each other under the stain glass of the church. Midorima's face slightly turning redder and redder with each passing second while Takao's grin grew wider as if it's going to fall off from his face any second now. Takao drew Midorima into a passionate kiss so deep, their bodies just literally melt into one. The kiss blew Midorima away, his mind gone blank as he deepens the kiss. His love for Takao, an one of a kind.

'_I love you._'

'_Don't ever leave me._'

'_I can't live without you anymore._'

'_Stay with me._' '_I'll never let you go._'

Those are the words of affectionate feelings whispers in each other's ears, over and over again between each passionate kiss. As soon as they broke apart for air, Takao glaze into Midorima's eyes lovingly as Midorima places his forehead on Takao's.

"We have to get going or we'll be late for school," Midorima whispers.

Takao's eyes wavers sadly. "Do we must? I want to stay longer like this."

Midorima flinches slightly as those words, guiltiness pings in his heart again. "I know, Aho. But we can't just skip school suddenly."

"You just don't want a pineapple thrown at you by the senpais, Shin-chan." Takao smiles softly, but sadly.

Midorima shivers at that thought. Yeah, there's that too. Midorima likes being the honor student and old habits do die hard.

"Shin-chan, can you promise me one thing?" Takao asks, breeaking Midorima from his thoughts.

"Hm? What is it?" Midorima stares at Takao suspiciously.

"Awe, Shin-chan. You don't have to be so suspicious. I swear it's nothing bad." Takao stares at Midorima with a sad hurt face.

_Gah! Not again! Why does he like giving me that face!_The corners of Midorima's lips twitch. "W-What is it?"

"When we graduate from high school, can you... Can you propose to me for real this time?" Takao stares down at the floor as he closes the gap between him and Midorima.

"...!" Midorima stares at Takao in shock. "What's gotten into you suddenly?"

"I-It's nothing." Takao said, still unable to look Midorima in the face. "I-I-It just life is too short, you know."

"..." Midorima lifts Takao's face up and kisses him on the lips. "I know, but let's not rush things. You know I won't ever leave you."

Takao nods weakly, tearing up again. Shit. How unmanly. Crying so much in one day. Takao lets out a soft chuckle of frustration.

"However..." Midorima continues, Takao stares Midorima in the eyes, "I will keep that promise. T-To propose to you after we graduate from high school."

Takao buries his face in Midorima's chest, muffling his sniffles. "A-Arigato Shin-chan. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Hn." Midorima pats Takao to calm the poor boy down. "Now stop crying already and wipe those tears. I rather not be a laughingstock again."

"Hai." Takao smiles as he wipes tears away.

"Let's go." Midorima leads Takao out of the church. "The rickshaw better be here or else we won't make to school in time."

"Heh. It's here, Shin-chan. Don't worry." Takao chuckles. "Always the serious worrywart."

"Of course. Someone needs to be." Midorima adjusts his glasses.

Midorima plops himself onto the rickshaw as soon as he saw it. Takao arches an eyebrow. Some old lucky-item freak, but he does have his charms and Takao will be the one to discover them all as long as he lives. Takao gets onto the bike and pedals to school.

_Thanks, Shin-chan. Maybe... Maybe I will tell you about it. That secret of mine one day. I'm happy to hear all that from you. It really warms my heart to the core. I love you more than ever, Shin-chan. I will never let you go._

* * *

_**A/N: **_**_What's this dirty little secret Takao is hiding from everyone? You have to wait until chapter 3 for it to be revealed. MAWAHAHAHA Sorry, I must be evil that way. Please be patient until then~_**


	2. Prized White Violet

**Happy Birthday Midorima! Technically it's not his birthday anymore in my time zone, but it's still is in some parts of the world. I have this chapter up specifically for Midorima OwO**

**::DISCLAIMER:: As usual, I don't own KnB or the characters.**

* * *

Sakura petals showers down softly under the late March weather in front of the Shuutoku High. A light breeze carrying the Sakura petals softly down. Standing in front of the entrance gate, Takao stares at Midorima in surprise before jumping onto Midorima in a hug, happily.

"I can't take it anymore! I really love you!" Takao said, all bubbly. "I can't believe it's happening! We're really getting married, Shin-chan!"

"TAKAO! I take back my proposal!" Midorima said in the cutest tsundere way in Takao's eyes.

"Ah! Don't! Gomen! Gomen! I couldn't hold my excitement," Takao smiles happily.

Midorima clicks his tongue in annoyance. Proposing to Takao on their high school graduation is a bad idea after all. Why did he do it in the first place? Midorima can't even believe he even bothered to listen to any of his former Teiko basketball teammates' advises about proposing to Takao. Let alone bothering to asking them about in the first place. Every single one of them was embarrassing or doesn't even make sense.

Kise's was some mumble jumble that dragged on and on, giving Midorima a massive headache. Akashi's was just plain sadistic and possessive. Enough said. Aomine's... Let's just say Midorima don't even want to think about it. Midorima couldn't understand a single thing Momoi said the entire time. Murasakibara's involved sweets and Midorima isn't is good cook to begin with. So that was impossible. And Kuroko's was blunt and straightforward.

"_Why don't you proposal in your usual self during graduation like you two promised."_ Kuroko sipped on his vanilla shake with his usual stoic expressionless face that day.

Midorima rubs his temple, trying not to bust his veins. He's starting to regret this whole relationship, but he can't back out now. Midorima has gotten far to deep in love with Takao to the point he have treasure every single moment. Not like he's going to let anybody know that little fact.

Midorima suddenly felt warmth on his lips and realize too late Takao is kissing him softly. "Mn... Ngh..."

"Back to me now, Shin-chan." Takao breathe out seductively.

Midorima's cheeks tints slightly pink. "W-What are you saying, Takao? Don't be stupid."

Takao giggles softly, poking his nose against Midorima's lightly. "I understand, Shin-chin. I love you."

Midorima coughs slightly, his hand in front of his face, to cover the slight pink tint showing on his face. "Ridiculous. You can't possibly understand me."

Takao chuckles, highly amuse by Midorima's tsundereness. "We've been dating for three whole years. Of course, I would understand you well."

"Gak! We haven't been dating for three whole years, aho." Midorima sighs.

"Hai, hai. You get what I'm saying." Takao smiles.

Midorima shakes his head, fingers on his temple. Why did he fall in love with Takao in the first place? Midorima can't even understand how he can put up with Takao these past three years.

Takao tugs on Midorima's hands lightly with a huge bright smile. "Nye, nye, we should tell everyone right now!"

Midorima smacks Takao's head lightly, yet affectionately. "Aho. We need to set a date first and plan what we're going to do for the wedding first."

Takao pouts, giving Midorima the puppy eye face. Midorima's face twitch slightly, tick marks appearing. Takao pleadingly pecks Midorima on the cheeks, on the neck, on the temple, swaying Midorima.

Midorima slowly melts at Takao's kisses. "Ngh... Mn... F-Fine! We'll tell everyone, but we still need to set a date first. They will start asking when we're getting married."

Takao sends off a victory smile. "Yay! You got it, Shin-chin~!"

Takao's fingers intertwines with Midorima as he swings his arm happily. Graduation, a wedding proposal, seeing their soon-to-be-shocked-faces of their friends about the news. It's a great day for Takao and he wishes this moment would last forever, forgetting about his dirty little secret just once.

* * *

A year later, during summer break on the day of the wedding. Everyone been buzzing with excitement, congratulating the couple on their special day before the reception. Midorima's face was slowly reddening from shyness with each passing minute while Takao beaming brightly at everyone for their well wishes.

"Thank you, thank you." Takao says repeatedly, not able to contain his excitement.

"Man. How the hell you manage to get that study-holic to help plan all this?"Aomine wryly eyes Takao, scratching his head aimlessly.

"Hehe. That's. A. Secret." Takao smiles mysteriously.

"Aomine-kun, don't be rude. Even Midorima needs a break from studying from time to time," Kuroko interjected, wearing his usual poker face.

"Tsk. Shut up, Tetsu." Aomine grouches.

"Oh!" Takao hits his palm lightly as he remembers something. "I should thank your giant friend for making that wedding cake."

Kuroko smiles at the thought. "Murasakibara would appreciate it."

Aomine hums. "I'm surprised Murasakibara didn't eat the cake. That guy have a major sweets tooth."

Takao laughs. "Shin-chin said the same thing. Shin-chin was worried about that when we asked him to make the wedding cake."

"I think it's good practice for Murasakibara at the university he's at. He is working really hard to become a pastry chef," Kuroko said.

"That's news. I heard he can't stop eating the samples and the sweets he makes," Aomine said bluntly.

Silence deadpans between the three men. Knowing Murasakibara, Aomine's words are probably ring true to the core.

"We shouldn't hold up Takao-kun longer." Kuroko broke the silence. "We should get back to the others. The reception will be starting soon."

"Ah. Sure. Congrats, man." Aomine nods and left with Kuroko to the reception.

Takao took deep breaths after Kuroko and Aomine left him behind, calming his giddy excitement and nervousness. The day finally came where he can officially be one with his beloved Shin-chin. Takao slaps his cheeks to prepare himself and walks off to the front of the doors to the reception.

_This is it... I can do this. I'm marrying Shin-chin today. I will be spending the rest of my life with the one I love._

Takao hears the music cues him to enter. He takes one deep breath and opens the door. The time to exchange vows and rings is just at the other side of the room. Takao can see Midorima barely containing his face from twitching with nervousness. Takao giggles inwards while holding a huge grin. A beautiful wedding with a beautiful man is all Takao can hope for, burning it into memory. With the vows and rings exchanged, the wedding guests all congratulate the newlyweds once again. Midorima, face finally beet red, nods solemnly while Takao shakes hands.

"Ah!" Takao easily spots Murasakibara tending to the cake and makes a beeline to the giant. "Murasakibara, thank you for making the wedding cake."

"Mmm... Who are you?" Murasakibara rises his eyebrows lazily.

Takao sweatdrops. "I'm the one who just married Shin-chin, your former Teiko teammate, today."

"Hnnn... I see," Murasakibara said lazily.

"Takao, Murasakibara. What are you doing?" Midorima walks towards the two men.

Takao pouts cutely. "Shin-chin, I thought I told to call me by my first name. We're married now. There's really no need to call me 'Takao' you know."

Midorima clears his throat, pretending not to hear Takao's last comment. "Murasakibara, I appreciate it you don't eat the cake before dinner is served to the guests."

Murasakibara pouts as if a child was just scolded by his parent. "But it's my cake."

"That you agreed to create for this wedding. Now stop pouting like a child." Midorima continues to scold Murasakibara.

"Haha. Now now, Shin-chin. Don't be too hard on him." Takao pats Midorima on the back.

Midorima glares at Takao. "You needn't be soft on him. Murasakibara is an imbecile like Aomine."

"That's mean, Mido-chin. I'm not an imbecile." Murasakibara pouts even further.

"That's right, Shin-chin." Takao pouts with Murasakibara.

Midorima sighs. "I can't deal with you two. I don't know how your brains works."

Midorima left to continue greeting the other guests. Takao gives Murasakibara a small smile.

"Come one, Murasakibara. Mingle with everyone. I promise you can eat the leftover cake you've made." Takao encourages Murasakibara.

Murasakibara's face brightens a bit. "Really?"

Takao nods. "Really. Have fun a little. This is a wedding afterall. As one of the groom of this wedding, go enjoy yourself."

Murasakibara gives a small nod and slouch into the crowd. Takao huffs a little before his chest constraints suddenly. Takao hurriedly rushed through the door to a nearby restroom before anybody notices him. Takao coughs violently, covering his mouth with one hand clutching on his chest. What worse timing for the coughing to overwhelm him suddenly. After the violent coughing passes, Takao takes a few rattled breaths before returning to the crowd. He doesn't want to cause anyone to worry, especially hie beloved Midorima.

_Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong for Shin-chin. Everything will be a-okay._

Finding himself a renew resolve, Takao trots back to his wedding guests, pretending nothing just happened. No need to fret over a small thing as long Takao has Midorima by his side. Tonight after the wedding party is over, he's going to top Midorima. Make Midorima moan and call out his first name. Midorima is just too cute with his sweet tsundere voice. It turns Takao on, so very on. Takao dutifully looks forward towards his first night alone with Midorima as a married couple, worry free. Oh, Takao is going to enjoy this upcoming night with Midorima so very much.

* * *

_**A/N:**** I've made Midorima a little too mean in this chapter LOL**** Whoop****s**** XD**** I hope you all look forward to the next chapter. As promised, Takao's little dirty secret will be revealed plus a huge time skip.**_**  
**


End file.
